


【云肖飞车】男朋友 07

by ayggggggg



Category: sp - Fandom, 云肖飞车 - Fandom, 阿云嘎×肖战
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayggggggg/pseuds/ayggggggg
Summary: 阿云嘎×肖战，双箭头，云肖飞车最近有些上头散装短篇，没有主线剧情想写啥写啥，任性。中间会穿插一些轻微sp成分，可自行百度查询，不喜勿入！！！不喜勿入！！！不喜勿入！！！🚦🚦🚦重要的事情说三遍主要是甜甜的宠，看嘎嘎在线宠战战。暧昧的兄弟情难道不好嗑吗？？？！！！至于谈恋爱什么的…看心情发展吧~
Kudos: 3





	【云肖飞车】男朋友 07

**Author's Note:**

> 阿云嘎×肖战，双箭头，云肖飞车最近有些上头
> 
> 散装短篇，没有主线剧情想写啥写啥，任性。
> 
> 中间会穿插一些轻微sp成分，可自行百度查询，不喜勿入！！！不喜勿入！！！不喜勿入！！！🚦🚦🚦重要的事情说三遍
> 
> 主要是甜甜的宠，看嘎嘎在线宠战战。
> 
> 暧昧的兄弟情难道不好嗑吗？？？！！！至于谈恋爱什么的…看心情发展吧~

阿云嘎在早上接到合作方打来的电话说是关于音乐剧《变身怪医》复排的事情要商量比较着急，于是就急忙订了一大早的机票赶了过去，把基本事宜差不多敲定下来之后已经到了下午六点钟。阿云嘎不知道为什么从下午开始就觉得心里有点发慌，以为是因为中午没吃饭有点儿低血糖吃了颗糖之后也没在意，直到得知飞机延误要到十点左右才能起飞阿云嘎心中那隐隐的不安才被逐渐放大。

不知道这莫名的心悸从何而来，熬过了漫长的等待时间终于坐上了飞机，坐了一个半小时的飞机下了机场已经是半夜十一点半了。

坐上车阿云嘎催促着司机师傅快点开，冒着超速被拍的风险再加上半夜车少把这将近一个小时的车程生生砍掉了一半。

阿云嘎火急火燎的下了车向着酒店的方向走迎面就撞上了一脸忧虑的张晶。

“晶晶姐。”

“嘎子！”张晶看到阿云嘎的身影一喜，赶忙迎了上去。

“晶晶姐，战战哪？”阿云嘎精准的捕捉到了张晶脸上的忧虑和担心，心中一紧。

“战战喝多了，刚上楼，也不知道这孩子是怎么了死活不让我送。”张晶说出了心中的担忧。“今天下午我接到战战的电话，很奇怪，也没说怎么回事儿就说了一句在洗手间，我怕他出事儿赶过去之后就看到人和丢了魂一样，怎么问也不说要不就说没事。”

阿云嘎听着张晶的描述眉头紧锁着一言不发。

“晚上欢送会上他喝的挺多的，平常没见过战战喝这么多酒，他酒量不好胃也不好，光喝酒不吃饭。我去劝了也不听我就没见过他这个样子。”张晶回忆着肖战下午回来以后的样子心里着急，嘴上也就没有把门一股脑的全对着阿云嘎说了出来没有注意到旁边面色一点点沉下来的阿云嘎身边的气压正在一点点降低。

“本来我是想等着明天人酒醒了再问问到底怎么回事，刚好现在你回来了帮我上去看看，别出什么事儿。最好给我来个消息让我安心。”张晶见到阿云嘎回来了心里也是逐渐安定了下来，嘱咐道。

“知道了晶晶姐，那我先上去了。”阿云嘎应了一声就迈开长腿走进了酒店。

站在电梯里阿云嘎深吸了一口气又重重的吐了出来试图平复一下自己心中的怒意以免见到人控制不住自己二话不说上手。电梯到达十七层并不需要多长时间，轻车熟路的朝着肖战的房间的方向走去。

还未等走近阿云嘎就听到了从走廊的拐角处传来的肖战的声音，带着哭腔和沙哑的嗓音让阿云嘎的心脏漏跳了一拍。

阿云嘎不自觉加快了脚步甚至都跑了起来，转过一个弯一幕让自己窒息的画面就出现在了眼前。

肖战半蹲在墙角用手扶着墙壁支撑着自己有些摇摇欲坠的身子，脸上挂着擦拭不去的泪水。一旁的女人一只手紧紧的抓住肖战的胳膊另一只手身在半空中下一秒就要触碰在了肖战脸上。

一股火气顶的阿云嘎一瞬间愣在了当场一直到女人的手触碰到肖战的脸时才回过神来，大声喝止住了女人接下来的动作，三步并两步的冲了上去一把抓住肖战把人拽到了自己身后。

“嘎子…”肖战回过神来感受到从右手传来的力度和温度，再看着眼前把自己牢牢护在身后的背影，仿佛一瞬间从冬天走到了春天，从地狱走到了天堂。

感受着身后有一只手紧紧的抓着自己的衣角甚至还有些颤抖，阿云嘎心里一阵后怕，怕自己如果再晚来一点儿会发生什么，阿云嘎不敢想。

“你是什么人？凭什么拆散我和战战？”文静也被突然出现的人吓了一跳，回过神来就发现肖战已经被人拽走，转过头来对着阿云嘎怒不可遏。

“你又是什么人？什么叫拆散你和战战？”阿云嘎紧皱着眉头看着眼前的人。

“我…我是战战的爱人！”文静吼道。

阿云嘎回过头看了一眼身后的肖战。

“不是，她是私生饭，我根本就不认识她。”肖战连忙开口解释着，心里有些不安和紧张却不是因为文静的话而是因为阿云嘎看向自己的目光。

阿云嘎像是松了一口气转身冲着文静静静地说：“你都听到了，奉劝你一句赶紧走，我不想对女人动手。”

“嘎子。”肖战心中一紧连忙出声，他心里非常清楚如果阿云嘎真的动手明天的新闻头条会有怎样爆炸性的标题，而这会给阿云嘎的道路造成怎样毁灭性的打击。

阿云嘎自己心里也非常清楚，打人这件事就算是发生在普通人身上都会是需要被带到警局进行调查严重的甚至会有牢狱之灾，更别说像他们这样的公众人物而且还是对女人动手，如果他真的这么干那么也就说明了他的演艺生涯就此结束，不仅如此还要经受全民的口诛笔伐。可是尽管如此阿云嘎还是没有后退一步，他依旧纹丝不动的站在肖战面前，等待着文静下一步的动作。

“我呸，该离开的是你才对，我和战战真心相爱，你凭什么拆散我们。”

“就凭我是他男朋友！”一句话让周围整个空气都仿佛在这一瞬间凝固了，肖战被这突如其来的一句话震懵了，呆呆的望着阿云嘎的后脑勺不知所措。

肖战感觉今天的酒格外的烈，甚至都怀疑自己是不是已经开始做梦了。

文静也是震惊的一动不动，缓过神来后就像是发了疯一样冲着阿云嘎的方向扑了过来，大有一副想要拉着人同归于尽的架势。

阿云嘎看着朝自己扑过来的人嘴角微微扬起勾勒出一丝冷意，伸出右手抓住文静挥舞过来的手腕向旁边一扯，左手抓住文静的另一只手向自己一拉一个顺势把文静的手臂反剪到背后向前一推把人生生控制在了墙上动弹不得。

对于自小就在草原上骑马射箭的蒙古汉子来说打架这件事情从来没有在怕的，更别说是面对一个手无缚鸡之力的女人。

小心的控制着手上的力道不至于把人弄伤，阿云嘎冲着身后的肖战说道：“打电话，报警。”

直到警察来之前文静还在不停的叫嚷着。因为时间太晚也因为两人都是公众人物的缘故赶来的警察并没有让阿云嘎和肖战两个人在今天晚上就去警局做笔录而是押着文静先行离开。

等到所有人都走光了只剩下阿云嘎和肖战两个人。

“嘎子哥…”肖战有些不知所措的站在原地，紧张的不停地用左手搓着右手。

阿云嘎也不说话就静静地看着肖战，沉默的气氛让肖战更加心虚就连酒也清醒了大半。

“对不起…”肖战的声音再次响起试图打破这让他害怕的宁静。

阿云嘎还是没有回答，迈开腿从肖战身边走过甚至都没看肖战一眼。

肖战看着阿云嘎离开的身影心中满是委屈，眼里还没有退下去的红色又加深了几分。强忍着泪水不流出来肖战三步并两步追上了阿云嘎，默默跟在人后面不敢作声。

跟着阿云嘎来到了他的房间，阿云嘎打开门走了进去，肖战站在门口有些犹豫不知道该不该进。见一直跟在自己身后的人没有进来，阿云嘎平复了一下情绪开口冷声说了一句进来，一路上没有说话也是怕自己控制不住直接在外边把人揍了。

像是得到了豁免一样肖战如释重负，抬腿想要进门却感到脑袋一晕脚下像是踩了棉花一样轻飘飘的，胃里也是难受的要命。

快要倒下去的身子被阿云嘎一把扶住，无奈把人扶到床上给人冲了一杯热的蜂蜜水灌了下去。

等到肖战脸上有了一些红润阿云嘎才开口说道：“有什么要说的吗？”

“我…”肖战想要组织一下语言却发现不知道要怎么开口说这件事情，有些怕说出来之后阿云嘎会是什么反应，会更生气吗？

看到面前到了现在还在吞吞吐吐的人，阿云嘎气不打一处来，坐在床边用力一拽把人拽到自己腿上趴着，挥起手一用力就拍在了因为姿势而高高翘起的屁股上。

“啪。”一声清脆的响声在屋里响起，紧接着肖战感觉屁股上传开了一阵火辣辣的疼。疼痛让肖战清醒了过来，也瞬间意识到了自己的处境，他在被阿云嘎按在腿上打屁股。

羞耻感在肖战心里骤然爆发，使劲挣扎着想要起来却发现阿云嘎的手好像钳子一样死死的压着自己。对于清醒着的肖战来说想要挣脱开阿云嘎的束缚都是万分困难的，更别说是醉成这样的肖战了。

阿云嘎没有制止肖战的动作也没有放人，看着因为挣扎而不停晃动的小屁股阿云嘎觉得很可爱，很想打上去。

挣扎无果，肖战累得没有力气。感受到肖战停止了挣扎阿云嘎再次挥起巴掌又是狠狠地扇在了肖战的左半边屁股上。

也不知道是因为疼的还是因为羞的肖战眼中的泪水被挤了出来。

“啪，啪，啪。”接连的三巴掌又准又狠的排在了左边，肖战忍不住轻哼了一声。

“嘎子哥…啊…”求饶的话还没说出口巴掌又落了下来，依旧是左边。

“嘎子哥…别，别打，疼…啊…”肖战疼的想要伸手去捂却被一把抓住按在了背后紧接着就是狠狠地两下抽下来疼的肖战一颤。

像是听不见肖战的求饶，阿云嘎专心致志的抽打着手中这毫无抵抗力的小屁股，又像是他的恶趣味一样巴掌只是落在左边。

估摸着打了得有四五十下，屋里就只剩下肖战夹杂着叫喊的抽泣声和有节奏的拍打声，肖战觉得自己左边的屁股已经不是自己的了，绝对已经肿了。

“嘎子哥，啊…嘎子哥，你，你换一边打…啊…”肖战疼的有些受不了了，带着哭腔说出了这句让自己羞得差点儿没找个地缝钻起来的话。

预料之内的疼痛没有传来，肖战楞了一下，有些艰难的扭过头去顶着哭的红红的眼睛想要看看阿云嘎的神情，看是不是消气了。

“再问你一遍，有什么要说的吗。”阿云嘎终于开口了，声音也没有了刚才的冷淡。威胁似的把手贴上肖战的屁股手指还有些不怀好意的点了点。

肖战感受到温热的手贴上自己的屁股身子不由自主的抖了一下，脸红的和苹果一样，小声说：“我能起来说嘛？”

“啪。”

“啊！”回答肖战是狠狠地一巴掌。

形势所迫下肖战开口把今天发生的一切一五一十的告诉了阿云嘎。阿云嘎听着肖战的描述是越听越生气，一边听着肖战说一边抽着手中可怜的小屁股。肖战疼的不行，更是羞的不行，像是小孩子犯错了被大人按在腿上一边说着自己到底哪里做错了一边被打屁股，但是肖战又不好停下来，毕竟现在自己屁股的生杀大权都掌握在别人手中，不得不向暴力屈服。

等到肖战讲述完事情的来龙去脉阿云嘎才开口。“我有没有和你说过再遇到这样的事一定要跟我说？你知不知道我有多担心？”

“说过。”肖战趴在阿云嘎腿上低着头小声嘟囔了一句。

紧接着又是一巴掌拍了上来让毫无防备的肖战惊呼出了声。

“大点声。”

“说过。”肖战加大了音量带着委屈说。

“我有没有让晶晶姐告诉你少喝酒？自己什么酒量自己心里没点儿数吗？还不吃饭，胃疼的不是你了是不是。”

听着阿云嘎的数落肖战知道了必定是张晶把自己给卖了，心里埋怨这张晶什么都说嘴上却是学聪明了大声说道:“说过。"

“啪。”巴掌声又响了起来，拍的整个小屁股都是一阵晃荡，虽然隔着裤子但还是让人对里边的样子浮想联翩。

“啊，我都大声说了为什么还打我？”肖战委屈的说着。

“你难道不该挨打吗？还问为什么？”像是被肖战的可爱逗笑了一样，阿云嘎说着语气里的笑意却是藏不住。

“该，该…”肖战感受到阿云嘎态度的转变从进门开始悬着的心终于放了下来，嘴上使劲说着瞎话。

“我让你手上涂上药你涂了吗？”

肖战一惊，想起了今天上午张晶把药给自己了之后就放在了桌子上然后就被子里抛到了九霄云外。

“啪啪啪”又是三巴掌连着打了下来。

“说话。”

“啊…没，没涂。忘记了。”肖战带着哭腔心虚的说。

“好啊，正好，等打完了一块涂。”阿云嘎看着可爱的紧的小屁股忍不住上手捏了一把。

“什么？还打？”肖战被阿云嘎的话吓了一跳，他以为已经结束了没想到还只是一个开始。“嘎子哥我知道错了，求你了，饶了我吧。”

“没的商量，不给你点教训你是记不住的。”阿云嘎板起脸说着。

“那，那能不能轻点？”肖战小心翼翼的问到。

“可以。”意料之外的回答让肖战有些反应不过来，心下一喜却忽然感觉到身后传来一丝凉意，紧接着惊喜变成了惊吓。

“啊！嘎子哥，别！”

压住忽然躁动的肖战，阿云嘎没有理会肖战的反抗，看着眼前这一白一红，一大一小两个肉团子甚是诱人，上手揉了揉。

“让我轻点儿可是有代价的。”说了一句让肖战后悔不已的话，阿云嘎开始挥动起大手狠狠抽在了另一边还尚且白嫩的屁股上。

“啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪”一连串的拍打声传进肖战的耳朵里，和隔着裤子不同，手掌和臀肉直接接触的声音更加清脆也更加羞人。

机械一般挥动着手掌的阿云嘎恢复了一言不发的沉默，只是聚精会神的给肖战右半边臀肉上着色。一开始肖战想要忍住不叫出来，被扒了裤子打已经够丢人了，再叫出来岂不是让人更加没面子。可理想很美好现实却很骨感，阿云嘎的巴掌就像是烙铁一样狠狠扇下来疼度不下于用板子抽。

“啊，疼，受不了了。”

“啪啪啪”

“嘎子哥，嘎子哥我错了，我错了，啊，疼。”

“啪啪啪”

“呜呜呜，轻点儿，啊，轻点儿…”

“啪啪啪”

“大坏蛋，啊，大骗子你骗人，说好的轻一点儿，啊，骗人！”

看着手底下由粉红点成大红再逐渐变成深红色的屁股，阿云嘎有点儿爱不释手的感觉，其实他心里早就已经不生气了，但就是想给肖战长个记性，把人打疼了才能有教育意义。

听着到后来肖战对自己称呼的改变阿云嘎差点笑出来，其实阿云嘎确实有减缓力度，可惜肖战并没有感觉出来。

感受着身后的声音逐渐消失，肖战已经是哭的有些上气不接下气，趴在阿云嘎腿上发出呜呜的声音还时不时抖两下。

把手贴在肖战已经红肿的屁股上阿云嘎开口说到：“有没有记住？”

“有，呜呜呜，有记住。”肖战感受着从阿云嘎手中传来的热度吓得赶忙应道。

“记住什么了？”阿云嘎一挑眉礼继续问。

“记住，记住…啊…”在肖战犹豫的时候疼痛又在身后炸起。

“快说。”

“记住，啊，记住以后有事要，啊，要说，不能自己憋着，呜呜呜。”

“继续。”

“啊，疼，轻点。记住，记住了少喝酒。啊，坏蛋，啊！”

“还有。”

“还有…啊，呜呜呜。还有…啊，我不知道，不知道还有什么。啊…嘎子哥，嘎子哥…”

肖战一边说着，身后的巴掌一边响着，断断续续的几句话却说了好久。身后的巴掌一直没有停，肖战觉得自己未来的几天之内都不用想着好好坐下了，哭着喊着嘎子哥也说不出一句话。

“记住，还有我在。”

阿云嘎的声音在肖战的心里回荡着，让肖战有一瞬间甚至都忘记了身后的疼。

“我记住了。”肖战回应着，发自内心的。

“最后十下，报数，数错了我就重新开始。”

“不…不打了，疼，嘎子哥，嘎子哥不打了。”肖战拽着阿云嘎的手撒娇道。

“不行，该罚还是要罚。屁股撅起来，不撅起来不算。”阿云嘎撇过脸不去看肖战那可怜兮兮的表情，狠下心来在肖战伤痕累累的屁股拍了一巴掌。

“啊。”

魔鬼！混蛋！法西斯！肖战在心里暗骂着阿云嘎的残暴行为却是敢怒不敢言，身体上还是遵从着阿云嘎的指令努力压低了腰让屁股翘得更高。

“啪。”

“啊。”

“没数，重来。”肖战欲哭无泪。

“啪。”

“啊，一。”

“啪。”

“二。”

“啪。”

“三，啊，轻点儿。”

“啪啪…啪。”

十下很快就打完了，阿云嘎到最后还是心疼了，并没有下狠手只是对于“千疮百孔”的屁股来说一个小小的触碰都会让肖战疼的不行。

“好了，战战不哭了，不打了。”

阿云嘎心疼的把人扶起来让肖战跨坐在自己身上，尽量把重量放在两腿和膝盖上不至于压到身后的伤。

肖战整个人挂在了阿云嘎身上，哭的抽抽搭搭还时不时打着哭嗝儿，因为使不上力气两条腿微微有些打颤。

阿云嘎把人搂住一边安慰得轻轻拍着肖战的后背给人捋顺着气一边柔声安慰道：“不哭了，不哭了，是我不好，把战战打疼了。”

秉承着自己打哭的人自己哄的原则。阿云嘎就这样抱着人哄了有将近十分钟才止住了哭声。

“对了，你向文静动手不会有事吧？”肖战停下哭声冷静下来之后，有些担忧的问。

“没关系，是她先动的手而且我有控制好力度，没有伤到她。”阿云嘎安慰道。低头看了一眼红肿的比原来高了不只有两圈的屁股，阿云嘎又觉得可爱又觉得心疼的把肖战放在床上让人趴好，起身把包里的药拿了出来。

肖战看着阿云嘎手中的药有些害怕，上药的过程肯定会疼，这是以往肖战受伤后上药的经验。

“嘎子哥，能不能不上药，我疼。”

“不行，如果不上药你明天就不用想着坐下了。乖，我轻一点儿。”

还不是你打的。肖战在心里默默吐槽着。

阿云嘎把药倒在自己手上，两只手搓着直到感觉发烫后才停下来，小心翼翼的扶上去生怕直接用力就会弄疼肖战，和刚才下手打人的阿云嘎简直判若两人。

可对于肖战来说再轻也无疑是另一次的“酷刑”，原本擦干的泪水再一次涌了出来。

“疼…”

“知道疼，知道疼了就老老实实的听话，下次要是再这样看我不把你小屁股打烂。”嘴上说着威胁的话手上的力道却是一轻再轻生怕把人弄疼了，一遍享受着阿云嘎的服务肖战嘴里还不停的哼哼唧唧，好几次都吓着阿云嘎以为是自己太用力了，等药涂完阿云嘎整个人都已经出了一层薄汗。

顺便把肖战又肿起来了的左手一并处理完，阿云嘎把药收起来坐在床边抬手又盖在了肖战的屁股上。

肖战吓得一激灵以为还要挨打赶忙一侧身想要躲开屁股却正正好好压在了床上疼的他一阵嚎叫。

“还，还打？”肖战怯生生的看着也是被吓了一跳的阿云嘎有些颤抖的问。

“不打了，给你揉揉。”阿云嘎觉得可能也是把孩子打的有点狠吓着了，柔声解释道。

“不…不用了。”肖战脸一红才意识到自己还光着下半身，刚刚被疼痛镇压的羞耻感一股脑充上了头，肖战觉得自己就像是烧开了的水一样热得慌。

肖战抬手想要穿上裤子却被阿云嘎一把拽了过来。

“有什么可害羞的，打都打了。”看着面前羞得把头埋在被子里的人阿云嘎觉得可爱到不行，心中小小的魔鬼作祟就是想要把人欺负哭。

忽然意到自己内心邪恶的想法阿云嘎一激灵赶忙收回了念想，还带着余温的手贴上因为暴露在空气中太久而发凉的屁股轻轻的揉着。

阿云嘎揉的很认真也很小心，并没有一丝色情的意味但安静的空气中弥漫着的暧昧清清楚楚的在两人的脸上浮现。

肖战觉得很累，感受着身后传来的力量渐渐的困意上涌，眼皮因为哭的太久肿的快要睁不开了，在肖战失去意识的前一秒脑子里还在回荡着阿云嘎的声音。

“就凭我是他男朋友。”

……

等了一个晚上的张晶被阿云嘎理所当然的忘记了，狠狠把手机摔到床上张晶掀开被子倒了下去并且在梦里把两人骂了一个狗血喷头。


End file.
